


Like Real People Do

by RaymondPalmersAss



Category: Alpha/Beta/Omega Alternate Universe - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Richard Madden RPF, Taron Egerton RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Autistic Female Character, Come Marking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Cuddles, Possessive Behavior, Scenting, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaymondPalmersAss/pseuds/RaymondPalmersAss
Summary: An absolutley self-indulgent ABO AU that no one asked for featuring Protective!Richard, Sappy!Taron, and Adorable!ShayThis will defenitley not be told in like any chronological order, feedback and ideas are defenitley appreciated, and please do not share this with the real people mentioned!





	1. Like Sleep To The Freezing

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the following lovely people for putting up for my antics! (these are their tumblr user names)
> 
> murphyhatesme  
taruhnegerton  
nixie-deangel  
mordwen  
itsgonnabeacoldwinter-soldier

The moment Richard walks on set, he can smell the scent of nervous omega. But not just any omega, his and Taron’s; the sweet cherry scent mixing with the bitterness of worry. Frowning, he lets his nose lead him towards her.

Near the craft table, he spots a familiar head of black curls and Cheyanne’s bubbly laugh. She was sitting in a tall chair; bare feet no were near touching the ground. As soon as he caught sight of her, her own head popped up, a big grin on her lips.

“RICHIE!” Bouncing out of the chair excitedly, the alpha easily caught her, lifting her up into a tight hug. Rich could feel every muscle in her body relaxing as she tucked her nose into his neck, breathing in his apple scent.

“Hey, sweetheart.” He whispers, gently nudging her out of his neck for a moment, so he can look into her eyes. Pale green meets brown and he can see the worry in them.

“Oh, Shay. Tell me what you need, love.” She nuzzles back into his neck.

“Wanna cuddle. Can’t get the nerves to go.” Rich nods and heads toward their on-set trailer knowing that Taron will be there.

They get the odd look here and there, not everyone knowing that the two alphas where bringing the tiny omega into their relationship. Having met at auditions for this film, there was this undeniable pull between the three of them. But it had taken some convincing on Shay’s part. She’d never really had a relationship before and didn’t want to be a burden on them because of her autism. Just being a friend could be complicated and messy. Shay wasn’t really sure she wanted to find how a relationship would go.

Through weeks of texting, hang outs, sweet little gifts, and reassuring talks about boundaries, and such eventually convinced Shay. Now, in moments like this, she’s grateful for it as she’s sat down on the couch between the two of them. Taron’s briny ocean scent mingling with Rich’s and hers as they press them between her in a cuddle. Switching necks, a happy content hum leaves her as Rich begins to lightly play with her hair.

“There’s a good girl. Just breathe, it’s okay to be nervous.” Taron’s voice is sweet and reassuring, lulling her into a slight sub-space.

It doesn’t take long for her mind to settle and she goes from nuzzling into his neck to lightly kiss it.

“Ah there you are.” Taron nudges her head back and seals their lips in a kiss. “Missed you gorgeous.”

She laughs and playfully swats at him. “Not as much as I miss you, stunner.” There’s a pause as she grabs his hand and starts playing with his fingers. “Don’t like missing you. Hurts right here.” Pointing to the center of her chest. The two men share a fond look over her head.

“Hurts us too sweet girl,” Rich mumbles, nuzzling his nose into the scent glands at the back of her neck. “If you’re not opposed, T and I would love it if you’d spend a few nights with us. Nothing’s expected of you, just a simple sleepover.” He knows she’s nervous about sexual things, having no experience in that area. So, it’s a surprise when she says, “And if I didn’t want it to be a simple sleepover?”

Both boys squeeze her hands. “Well then, that’d be up to you.” And with a last kiss, the three of the untangle themselves, ready to go to the first table read.

It’s nearly midnight when they’re done shooting that Friday, the 5th day of a long tiring week. Shay is cradled in Taron’s arms, Rich’s too big hoodie swallowing her frame. The oldest brushes a stray curl from her face, a pleased rumble coming from his chest. His inner alpha is so damn smug at the moment, their omega wearing their clothes, bathing in their scent.

Both Shay and Taron giggle. She holds out a hand and squeezes Rich’s.

“Thank you for your jacket Alpha.” He really can’t be held responsible for the bruising kiss he lays on her, easily transferring her from Taron’s to his arm. The elevator dings a moment later and Rich pulls away, heat pooling low in his gut. Shay’s eyes are glassy, cheeks and lips red, cherry scent gone caramely with arousal.

“Stay with us tonight?” He asks as they walk down the hall.

“‘Course I will. How else will I keep my icy feet warm if I don’t stick them between your legs?” She lets out a shriek at the nip he gives her.

“Naughty” he teases as Taron lets them into the suite.

He puts her on her feet as they head into the room. Shay already has lots of stuff, pillows and clothes, and such lying around. She has a contemplative look on her face as Rich gets them something to drink and Taron get her the usual bedtime snack. She accepts both with a smile.

“What’s got you thinking so hard, love?” Taron nudges her with a foot. Taking a swig of Gatorade, she gives him a shy smile.

“Really wanna know?” The two alphas share a look.

“Definitely, when it puts a blush like that on ya.” She sets her stuff on the table and crawls into his lap.

“Was thinking about what it’d be like to have ya make me come. Rub up against ya, feel your body pushing me down.” Both men take a sharp inhale, arousal coming from all three of them now.

“Yea, Shay? Be thinking 'bout us making you feel good? Making you come for us?” Rich is suddenly up behind her, nosing into her neck. Taron’s got an iron grip on her hips; the young omega can feel him starting to harden beneath her.

“Yes, please” She breathes out, feeling wetness pool between her thighs. Taron grabs handfuls of curls, pressing their mouths together in a harsh, demanding kiss. Moaning, their hips begin to move, tiny short thrust.

“Tell us what you want, baby. Tell us what we can do.” T murmurs, breaking their kiss to work along her jawline.  
“  
Wanna, wanna rub on you like this. Want Richie to rub against my ass. Hands can….fuck right there! Hands can go under clothes.” She wines as the alpha behind her finds a tender spot, working it with his teeth.

“Hmm, we can do that.” Richard’s voice is low and deep, accent making it that much more enticing.

Three sets of hands begin to wander over muscles and bones, feeling out the shape of one another. The heat builds as both men harden quickly, making her whine and pussy throb.

“Ohhhh fuck….” She moans as clever fingers unsnap her bra and find their way to her nipples. Her hips grind harder in response to the gentle tugs and pulls.

“Think our girl likes that, T.” The other alpha nods in agreement, dipping his head to lie on her shoulder.

Every touch, every kiss, every moan drives them higher and higher. It can’t be more than 10 minutes that this goes on, but it feels like an eternity. Shay comes first, already wound up from the fantasy of this.

“Oh, oh, oh….OH!” her body spasms between her boys, room flooding with cherry and caramel and slick arousal.

Going limp between them, Shay lets them grind on her, both coming with in seconds of each other. They all slump together, the room now reeking of sex and nature and happiness.

“God an impromptu grinding like that should not be better than actual sex, Jesus Christ…..” Richard grumbles, reaching over to squeeze his mate’s hand. Both Taron and Shay snort at that. “Hmm, so imagine what the actual sex will be like…..” she trails off with a teasing grin. Both men playfully swat at her.

“Oi! ‘Nough outta you! Go take the first shower and we’ll get everything ready for the night.” She slowly stands up, stretching her muscles out. Leaning down, she gives each a sweet kiss.

“Thank you, Alphas. That was absolutely perfect.” She leaves them laying there with satisfied grins.  



	2. Storms And Scents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shay is frustrated by a nasty storm and her boys come to the rescue. 
> 
> As usual, an absolutley self-indulgent ABO AU that no one asked for featuring Protective!Richard, Sappy!Taron, and Adorable!Shay
> 
> This will defenitley not be told in like any chronological order, feedback and ideas are defenitley appreciated, and please do not share this with the real people mentioned!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to taruhnegerton for helping me with the inspirtaion to this chapter! I'm also participating in Nanowrimo so expect chapters coming quickly!   
Also, if you want any clarification on how I see the ABO verse or to give suggestions/feedback/love, you can find me on Tumblr at daenerystargaryensass!

_Storm_

It’s late. Or well early; almost 3 am. The storm outside has been raging for hours and normally, this wouldn’t bother Shay. But the past few days of filming had been filled with emotionally difficult scenes and her mind just won’t be quiet. And the storm falling outside isn’t helping; if it was just rain, it wouldn’t bother her. Rainy days are actually some of her favorite. But this is a full-on thunder and lightning, whipping rain and wind kinda thing, and every crack of thunder or howl of wind sets her heart racing.

Another heavy crack sends her almost falling out of bed; huffing, she picks her up phone and scrolls to Taron’s contact.

_Shay: you up? _

She lays back down, curling around a pillow and pulling the duvet over her head, not really expecting an answer at this time. The omega is pleasantly surprised though, when her phone dings.

**Taron: with this weather? Course we are. You okay?**

_Shay: …not really? Can I come down?_

**Taron: Give us 2 minutes and we’ll come to you (heart emoji)**

_Shay: heart eyes emoji_

And sure enough, Shay hears the quiet snick of her hotel room door being opened and closed a few minutes later. Then, a large warm body and fresh apple scent are wrapping around her.

“Hi, leannan,” Rich whispers, wrapping his long arms around her. She gives a quiet hum in return, pulling the covers back more so Taron can lay in front of her.

“Not a big fan of storms?” he murmurs. The youngest shakes her head.

“I don’t mind the rain. It’s the thunder and wind; scares me half to death every time.” Richard gives her a light squeeze.

“Can feel ye heart racing; it’s okay, love. We’re here.” Shay leans her head back against his shoulder, closing her eyes and taking a few slow, deep breaths.

“Can we try something?” Both boys heads pop up a bit; it’s almost a Pavlovian response at this point when their girlfriend ask to try something new. Shay gives them both a playful pinch.

“Not like that! Well…maybe a little like that? I want us to scent each other, really do it.”

Usually, when people talking about “scenting”, its two people sharing a cuddle, rubbing at the scent glands around the neck or on the wrist, to share their unique scent with the other person. It can also be calming, especially for upset omegas. But true scenting, the one she’s suggesting, is far more intimate. It involves being naked, rubbing and touching every inch of the other person, bathing them in your scent. If the people involved let it turn sexual, alphas usual come on their partners, while omegas will rub their slick on the others skin.

Shay can tell the two men are having one of their silent conversations above her head.

“If you don’t mind us asking, where’s this coming from? Not that we don’t mind, sweetheart.” Rich assures her, rubbing a soothing hand up and down her belly.

“I. Well, I really like it when I smell like you two…like it when people know you’re my alphas, that I’m your omega.” Shay gives a little shrug, feeling the blush stain her cheeks. “I’m also really wound up right now; I think true scenting will help me relax, let my brain know it’s okay to calm down.”

Taron nudges her head up, stealing her lips in a soft kiss. “You’re so wonderful, you know that Shay? So perfect for us.” Shay can feel her blush deepening as Rich starts planting little kisses along the top of her head.

“If that’s what ye want, we’d love to scent ye, leannan.” Shay gives a happy purr at that, hands going to the hem of Taron’s shirt. There’s giggles and laughter as the three of them undress each other, tossing articles of clothing haphazardly.

“How do we want to start this?” Shay asks as she sheds her last piece of clothing, a bit of warmth already pooling between her thighs.

“Hmm, however ye want. Don’t think any of us is picky here.” Shay rolls her eyes and nudges the dark-haired alpha on to his back, straddling his hips.

“Okay if we start here?” Shay’s mostly asking Taron; in relationships where there’s more than one alpha, for the sake of peace and sanity, there’s a hierarchy, with an _Alpha_. They’re the top dogs, so to speak, having the final say in group decisions and generally being the leader. Before Shay even became part of their relationship, Rich was already Alpha, Taron more of a laid-back person. But once they added an omega to the mix, Taron had the occasional doubts and struggles that Shay saw him just as she did Richard; not someone who’s weaker or less than. With this in mind, Shay would often check in with Taron, making sure he was okay with whatever was going on.

“Course, sweetheart. Your idea, you take charge.” Taron gave her an easy smile, propping himself up on his arm to watch his lovers. Shay blows him a kiss and turns her attention to the man below her.

“Hi, stunner,” she whispers, lowering her head to kiss him. They kiss, slow and lazy, a simple press of lips together. Breaking it, Shay wiggles down a little bit, to where she’s level with his neck. Fresh apples, with the tinge of contentment and love, pours from his glands, making the omega purr in happiness.

Raising her wrists to her mouth, she rubs the glands there, getting her own scent flowing. With no real plan in mind, she starts to mark her lover, rubbing her wrist and body all over his. They share no words, only content purrs and rumbles. The room is bursting with their three scents, apple and cherry and ocean salt, accented with happiness and affection and a bit of caramelly arousal.

Shay doesn’t know how long she does this, but the omega is finally content after a while; slick arousal is wetting her thighs and she knows that she looks a little wild, eyes wide and body flushed. Rich is in a similar state, bright blue barely visible from the ring of black in his eyes. Shay lets out a surprised squeak when she’s suddenly flipped, her Alpha now the one above her.

“My turn, little one” She automatically tilts her head back, an unconscious gesture of submission. Rich lets out a pleased rumble, ducking down to scape his teeth along her neck. Whines and moans leave her lips as Rich begins his own scenting; her body filled with dueling sensations. Warmth, happiness, safety, arousal, affection, need.

The bed beneath her is absolutely soaked with sweat and her slick as he makes his way down her body. His hard cock is pressing against leg, pre-come wetting her skin. He looks up at her, green meeting blue.

“I want it, its okay. Mark me, Alpha.” She reaches down for his member, guiding him back up between her thighs. He comes easily, letting her wrap her warm hands around him. His hips thrust into her grip, breathing growing ragged as he gets closer to orgasm.

“Come on, Richie. Come on me, wanna feel your come on me.” Two, three more thrust and he lets go, ropes of pearly come stripping his omegas skin. He carefully lowers himself on top of her, bringing up a hang to rub the come into her skin.

“Hmm, thank you, sugar.” Rich tilts his head up, meeting her lips with his. After a moment, he carefully rolls to the side, letting Shay scoot over to Taron. The other alpha is flushed, a light sheen of sweat covering him, hard cock leaking on his belly.

“Come here, T. You can go first,” Shay offers, feeling the need rolling off him in waves. He doesn’t even question it, caging her smaller body with his.

“Gorgeous ‘mega” Taron rumbles, zeroing in on her neck. The room is stifling now, their body heat and activities making sure it’s heady, filed with need. Shay goes completely slack, letting Taron scent her, combing his briny scent with hers and Rich’s.

They’re both panting, slick bodies rubbing against one another. Shay glances over at her other lover, seeing that he’s watching them, eyes solely focused on what they’re doing. She shoots him a smirk and takes a page out of his play book; hooking her legs around Taron’s waist, she flips them over, using the moment of surprise to easily get them over.

“My alpha” the younger snarls, wiggling herself to where her soaking cunt is lined up over his hard member. They’re both so wound up, Shay knows this won’t last long. No more words are spoken as the grind against one another, riding higher and higher.

All it takes is a harsh bite to her nipple and Shay is coming, nails digging into Taron’s chest, her slick soaking his abdomen. That sets Taron off as well, coming a few seconds behind her, his come making even more of a mess. Shay collapse onto him, breathing harsh as she comes down.

“I’ll be right back” Rich murmurs, leaning over to peck both their foreheads. He comes back from the bathroom, a warm wet cloth in hang. Softly, he cleans them all up, moving his limp sweethearts out of the wet spot. Tossing the cloth in the direction of their clothing pile, he pulls the light sheet over the three of them.

“That what you needed?” He asks Shay as he cuddles her sex warmed body against his own. She tilts her head back and they share a sweet kiss, Taron already half asleep against her front.

“Exactly what I needed.” The three lovers fall asleep to the fading storm, full wrapped in one another, content.


	3. Lazy Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Taron and Shay spend a lazy morning in bed together

It’s early, morning sun just barely comin up, when Taron is woken by Shay.

“Hmm what’s gonin on?” he mumbles, tightening his hold on her. This is a rare day off, absolutely nothing to do and he prefers sleep with his little one beside him.

“Shh baby. Just going to the bathroom.” He lets her go, rolling over to blearily check the time. Hmm 6 am isn’t bad for them, especially Shay, who’s an eternal morning person.

He rolls out of bed, stretching his limbs with a satisfying pop. Shuffling around, Taron gathers the few things for his omega’s morning routine. Dating an autistic person has certainly been a learning experience; while everyone was different, of course, Shay was a stickler for routine; her morning one was typically taking her medication, having a package of peanut butter crackers and a Gatorade, then either working out or going straight to work. Taron was hoping he could convince her to stay in bed for a little while longer…

The bathroom door swung open just as the alpha was sitting the items on the bed. He returned the soft smile she gave him.

“Thank you, love” nuzzling their noses together. He kissed her forehead in return and went into the bathroom himself.

Coming out a few minutes later, he found her snuggled back up in bed, finishing her crackers. He joined her, pulling her into his lap.

“So, what’s the plan for today?” He noses along her jaw, taking in her sleepy morning scent. There’s something changing about it though…it’s a little sharper, a little headier. “Absolutely mouthwatering” his brain supplies. 

“Hmm, so delicious” he mumbles, bringing his tongue out to swipe against her scent glands. A shaky moan spills from her as she moves herself to straddling his lap, grabbing his face in her hands to keep him from going back to his nuzzling.

“You wanted to know the plan for today?” Running her fingers through his hair, making him melt at the slight tug and scratch of her nails. Tugging his head back, she nuzzled into his neck, moaning at the delicious briny scent.

“Was thinking ‘bout some skin cuddles first.” Both quickly strip what little they have on, Taron easily flipping them onto their sides. Pressed skin to skin, they share lazy kisses. The arousal, the need is there, but it’s not urgent.

“Love being like this.” Shay is exploring the expanse of Taron’s skin, all muscle and smooth skin. The alpha’s hands aren’t idle either; her skin is like an intricate map. Every time he explores it, he finds something new. A litany of freckles, moles, stretch marks, tattoos, and scars line her body, a testament to the rough and tumble life she lives.

“What you’d do here?” he mumbles, nosing at an odd shaped bruise under her left breast.

“Hmm, was sparing with Jed and hit the corner. Idiot doesn’t know what to do with his limbs half the time.” Taron snorts; her best friend was 6’6 and seemed to be like a baby giraffe half the time.

“Gonna have to wrap you up in bubble wrap” he teases, making her giggle with the nip he gives to her hip. Making his way down to her thighs, he nuzzles into the left one, letting his stubble scrape across the stark letters of “BODY FORGIVE ME” inked on her skin.

“Probably wouldn’t help, sugar.” She lets out a shivery sigh as he licks a broad stipe, from her hole to her clit.

Taron’s broad, warm hands run wherever they can reach as he lazily licks at her, enjoying the litany of noises his girl makes. Shay’s a very vocal lover, always making coo’s and sighs and moans and giggles. And as her thighs begin to tighten and shake, Shay weaves her fingers into his hair.

“Finger, T! Want fingers!” She whines, give his hair a gently tug. Taron happily obliges, easily sliding one, then two fingers into her. Twisting and stretching them, he finds the small spongy spot and rubs hard, earning him a fresh gush of slick and a tug to his hair.

“Close, close please baby wanna come please!” Taron glances up, finding shay flushed a gorgeous pink, a light sheen of sweat shining her skin. Her eyes are wide and needy, pleading with him. And who could deny such a delightful creature?

He speeds up his fingers, latching onto her clit, sucking hard. It only takes a few more sucks and Shay tightens her thighs around his head as she comes, body arching off the bed.

Gently, he removes his fingers from her hole and takes her thighs off his shoulders. Moving languidly up her body, Taron stays quiet as gathers her close, gently stroking her back as she came down from her high.

“Hmm, you always make my mind mush when you do that…” the little one mumbles, pressing light kisses to his bare chest. Taron snorts. “Well, I aim to please, love.”


End file.
